


《无题》山田一郎篇

by ruyang



Category: DRB - Fandom, 一左馬, 一左马
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruyang/pseuds/ruyang





	《无题》山田一郎篇

山田一郎x碧棺左马刻  
R18  
注意：欲望发泄产物，可能ooc，捏造。十分混乱，想到哪儿写到哪儿。  
没有文笔，炖肉选手。  
私心ps：希望可以增加一左马同好

 

“一郎。”  
那声音似乎有些漫不经心，由远及近。  
沉稳有力，带着毫不遮掩的攻击性，那是自己最喜欢的声音。  
“一郎？”  
也许是没有得到回应，声音的尾音微微上扬，染上了些许烦躁。  
山田一郎想要睁开眼，却只是让自己的睫毛颤了颤而已。  
“喂，一郎你这个臭小子！本大爷叫你呢！”  
“！！！”  
心脏在对方的话语下猛地一缩，山田一郎睁开了双眼，直直地对上了面前的人。  
好近。  
近到可以看清对方纤长的睫毛。  
近到可以看清对方瞳孔中映出的街道。  
“左——”  
“左马刻先生！”  
刚刚发出一个音节的喉咙，瞬间被身后传来的声音扼住。面前与自己对视的碧棺左马刻的目光，似乎穿透了自己，落在了更后方的位置。他呼出一口烟雾，抬脚向前，穿过了自己的身躯。  
“左马刻！——！”山田一郎回身想要抓住那人的手腕，五指却依旧从那人的身体透过，仿佛自己只是一缕青烟。  
那人笔直的向前走去，到了他所呼喊的人的身边。  
那是‘我’。  
山田一郎看着还是高中的自己，站在碧棺左马刻的身侧，被他勾住了肩膀。那是，还在TDD时的他们。  
山田一郎感觉喉咙发痛，双脚仿佛粘黏在了地上，一动不动。  
突然，碧棺左马刻回过头，看向了这边。那目光，确实落在了自己身上。那对亲吻过无数次的唇微微张开，吐出了话语——  
绝对。  
不会原谅——  
“——！哈——呼——呼……”猛然惊醒的山田一郎盯着天花板，慢慢平复自己的呼吸。身边传来床被轻微摩擦的声音，山田一郎扭过头，看向躺在自己身边的人。  
柔软的银发散落在额前，显得有些凌乱。安详闭合的双目跟均匀的呼吸，让他整个人看起来柔和了很多。从被子里露出的光洁的脖子与肩膀，上面布满了齿印与吻痕，不断提醒着山田一郎之前的情事有多么激烈。  
“……”山田一郎抬起手伸向那边，在他的指尖就快要碰到那银色的发梢时，突然猛地缩回。  
不会原谅。  
“我也、绝对……”脑中回响着前几日时他的话语，让山田一郎又一次想起自己决定与对方分道扬镳的理由后，轻声喃喃。  
房门轻轻地合上了。在门合上的一瞬间，碧棺左马刻睁开了眼……  
山田一郎在前台付了钱后，走出了宾馆。街上空无一人，山田一郎掏出手机看了一眼时间，5点。  
“真的假的……”  
反正离自己家也不远，山田一郎慢悠悠地向家的方向走去。  
天色渐亮，空气中带着潮湿的味道，明明是十分沁沁人心脾的气息，山田一郎却更加喜欢环绕在那人身上的香烟味。  
硬币叮当落下，山田一郎弯腰拿出自动贩卖机中的烟盒与打火机，取出一根衔在唇上。只是这样，烟草的香味就顺着鼻腔上涌，让山田一郎回忆起昨天夜里抚摸的那具身体。  
“……我是傻吗。”  
刚刚点燃吸了一口的香烟被山田一郎掐灭丢进了垃圾箱，连带着刚刚开封的烟盒与打火机也一起被丢到了分类桶里。  
“只是输了一场而已，不甘心吗？”  
应该是不甘心吧？不管怎样，输了、力量不够的话就无法打醒他，无法紧紧拉住他，无法将他拽到这边来。  
也无法知道他真正的想法……

半个月后的晚上9点，横滨，某酒吧内。  
山田一郎收起从别人那边得到的笔记本，正要离开时，一头撞上了从门口进来的碧棺左马刻。明明音乐与人声是那么吵闹，山田一郎还是十分清晰地听见了对方的声音。  
“哟，一郎小鬼。在这里做什么呢？”碧棺左马刻眯着腥红的眼，向前逼近。  
“委托。”山田一郎往后退了一步，想要侧身绕过他。今天只是为了工作而来，本想着就算是在碧棺左马刻的地盘，这人也不会特地过来才是，没想到……  
“办完了？”碧棺左马刻掏出香烟点上。不喜不怒的神情让山田一郎一时拿不准他要做什么。  
“啊，接下来还有别的事情，我今天不想跟你打架。借过。”  
“别这么着急。”碧棺左马刻突然捉住山田一郎的手腕，将人向酒吧的一侧拖过去。  
“左马刻！？你做什么？”  
那是一间被布帘遮挡的小包间，没有丝毫的隔音效果，就算被拽入其中，山田一郎还是能清晰地听到外面的吵闹声。  
被迫坐在沙发上，山田一郎抬头看向压在自己头顶的碧棺左马刻。手边一沉，对方的膝盖点在沙发上，让两个人的身体凑的更近。  
“……你干什么？”  
“你不是应该很清楚吗，一郎。”  
“…我今天没心情，滚开，左马刻。”  
“说了多少次要加上‘先生’，混账臭小鬼。明明跟种马一样，还讲什么心情？呐？”  
烟雾从碧棺左马刻的口中吐出，打在山田一郎的面上。  
熟悉的香烟味。  
熟悉到让山田一郎的身体瞬间涌出了一丝燥热。  
“你……”山田一郎感觉自己的自制力正在逐渐减少，正准备拿出催眠麦克风，却因为突然覆盖到自己下半身的手而僵住了，“放开！”  
“叽叽喳喳的吵死了，老老实实让你那唯一还有点用的垃圾玩意硬起来。”将烟叼在口中的碧棺左马刻灵活地解开山田一郎的腰带，拉下拉链后粗暴地捏住内裤下的性器，在掌心里搓揉了几下。  
这完全不能说是爱抚，那样的捏法甚至让山田一郎感觉到疼痛。可就算如此，因为是这个人的手，血液还是不受控制地欣喜的向下涌去，“是谁被‘垃圾玩意’插在屁股里还高潮了的，啊？”  
“屁话真多。”  
香烟的味道顺着压过去的嘴唇，流入对方的口中。明明是在接吻，可谁也没有闭上眼，反而目中带着挑衅互相对视着。  
碧棺左马刻的舌尖将对方的下唇舔得湿滑，突然哼笑一声：“哈，手下败将。”  
“！！！你这混蛋！”猛地翻身将对方压倒在长沙发上，山田一郎想要平复刚刚被激怒的情绪，可紧接着，下体就又一次被那形状完美的手握住，向上撸动几下，“唔！”  
“这不是已经勃起了吗，干劲儿满满啊，小鬼。”手中半勃的性器随着碧棺左马刻的拇指在龟头按压摩擦的动作而轻轻跳动，压在自己身上的人喘息着，似乎在努力压抑着情欲。那对异色的瞳孔紧紧地盯着这边，皱起的眉头与鬓角处溢出的细小汗珠说明了他在极力的忍耐与保持理智。让碧棺左马刻扬起了嘴角。  
山田一郎盯着身下的人想不明白，至今都不明白。  
早就互相敌视的两个人，为何还依旧保持着这样的肉体关系。按照碧棺左马刻的性格，不应该是这样的不是吗？已经敌视的、厌恶的人，怎么还会跟这样的人互相拥抱呢？  
一直没有问出口，无法问出口。  
明明两个人都无法原谅对方。  
明明自己也是对他……  
我，在害怕吗？  
害怕什么？  
“我真的搞不懂啊……”  
“啊？你说什——唔！”  
山田一郎咬住了碧棺左马刻的嘴唇。这不是温柔的吻，只是一味地掠夺，肆意地啃咬。直至尝到了血的气味，不知道到底是谁的嘴唇被咬破的更多一些。他不知道自己想问些什么，也不知道自己希望从对方的口中听到什么。这样的关系让一切都变得更加复杂，让山田一郎对今后的未知感到了一丝惧怕。  
只要把他强制地拉到自己这边就好了吗？  
除此之外呢？  
自己所期待的是什么？  
自己所惧怕的是什么？  
山田一郎的舌尖舔过碧棺左马刻的嘴角，滑到下巴上咬了一口。随后落到咽喉处，吸住了喉结。  
“呃……”  
不知是觉得难受还是怎样，碧棺左马刻轻哼了一声。喉咙处微微的震动传递到山田一郎的唇上，让他的唇有些发麻。当他的唇离开那里时，喉结处留下了一个艳红的痕迹，与旁边上次留下的已经快要消失的咬痕互相呼应。  
快感上涌到脑髓，让山田一郎一时之间有些昏沉，逐渐忘记了之前所想的事情。  
这是如同征服一般的快感，在这个男人身上留下一个个由自己制造出来的痕迹。  
只有自己，只属于自己。  
如果不会消失就好了，这个痕迹。  
“左马刻……”张开嘴咬住那块快要消失的咬痕，直到那里的皮肤再次破裂，流出鲜血为止。  
“疼死了，混账，宰了你哦。”虽然这么说着，但碧棺左马刻只是皱着眉，叼着香烟。他并不反抗，也没有要揍人的意思。直到白衬衫被解开，乳头被口腔包裹吮吸时，碧棺左马刻吐出一大口烟雾，闭上眼发出一声轻吟：“呼……”  
“烟灰、很危险。”山田一郎的舌尖一遍勾勒着逐渐充血的乳尖，一遍抬眼看着碧棺左马刻手中那已经只剩下一半的香烟。  
“……”碧棺左马刻眯着眼看着在自己胸口舔弄的山田一郎，“多管闲事。而且，”他伸手拽住山田一郎后脑的头发，将人向上拉近，一口烟雾在彼此的唇只有一厘米的位置处，吐入了山田一郎的口中，“你明明也很喜欢，完全勃起了不是吗，装模作样的伪善者小朋友？”  
“啧”下体被对方的腿挑逗摩擦，山田一郎吻住碧棺左马刻的同时，两只手报复性地捏紧对方的乳头，向外拉扯。  
也许是感到疼了，碧棺左马刻的胸口向上挺起，不舒服地扭了两下身子。他似乎是想要出口训斥，可口腔却被对方的舌头侵占翻搅，只能发出不满的哼声。  
“臭小子……呃！”得到解放的嘴刚要骂人，就被胸口的刺激压了回去。  
白质的肌肤看起来一点也不像是一个混黑道的。肌肉匀称饱满，近乎完美的形状贴合着山田一郎的掌心，让他的双手仿佛无法被满足一样，不停地在碧棺左马刻的身体上游走。完全挺翘的乳尖在山田一郎的吮吻下变得湿滑，乳晕上的每一处褶皱都被他细细舔过。当山田一郎的呼吸落在完全湿润的乳头上时，冰凉的感觉让碧棺左马刻起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，同时欲望带来的瘙痒感也顺着腰部向下翻涌。  
“勃起了呢，左马刻。”  
“废话，本大爷又不是阳痿。”  
手中的香烟已经燃尽，碧棺左马刻重新点燃一根，吸了一口，吐出。  
烟雾缭绕间，碧棺左马刻低头与向上方看来的山田一郎对视。那毫不掩饰情欲的视线，让碧棺左马刻的身体又燥热一分。  
碧棺左马刻的裤子被随意地扔在了桌上，几个安全套从口袋中滑出，掉在地上。碧棺左马刻瞄了一眼，就那几个套子也不知道够不够。就在碧棺左马刻想着要不要让外面守着的小弟去买一盒套子的时候，阴茎突然被人含住的快感让他没有心思再去思考其他问题。  
“嗯……对，那边……呼……”碧棺左马刻用唇衔着烟，双手玩弄着对方有点汗湿的头发，时不时因为快意而挺腰。  
山田一郎用舌摩擦着阴茎的柱身，手指捏在褪在龟头下方的包皮处摩擦。牙齿一路轻轻剐蹭着来到顶端，张口包裹住龟头。舌尖顶在尿道口转圈摩擦，将从中溢出的前列腺液全部吞下，反而将唾液全部涂抹上去，吮吸时发出淫秽的响声。  
顶端跟睾丸是对方喜欢的地方，山田一郎一会儿转注地摩擦龟头，一会儿故意让其焦躁地完全不碰那边。直到碧棺左马刻扯痛了他的头发，才又重新爱抚起对方喜欢的位置。  
后方的扩张并没有持续多久，当山田一郎的两根手指可以随意进出的时候，碧棺左马刻便拾起地上的两个安全套甩了过去。  
“戴套。”  
“……”虽然有种被命令的感觉十分不爽，但山田一郎还是规矩地给两人带好了套子。“你确定不再扩张一下？”  
“本大爷又不是女人，畏手畏脚的给谁看呢，你是处男吗？明明那个东西一副快要爆掉的样子，进来吧，本大爷准了。”碧棺左马刻抬起的脚趾从山田一郎阴茎跟根部擦过，刮了一下上面被爱液弄湿的毛发。  
心中的火苗瞬间蹿升，山田一郎猛地分开对方的双腿，性器顶住前方的入口，向深处挤入。  
“啊……”  
龟头撑开后穴的瞬间，碧棺左马刻发出一声呻吟。这声音落在山田一郎的耳中，刺激着他的神经，让他将剩下的部分毫不留情地全部送入其中。四周的肉壁在下一瞬间紧紧地贴了上来，绞住进入体内的异物，蠕动、收缩。  
“唔！”对方的声音与紧致的内腔，让山田一郎轻哼之下，泄了出来。  
还没来得及平复呼吸，上方就传出得逞的笑声。  
“哈哈，难看死了，早泄小鬼。本大爷就让你那么舒服吗，啊？”  
“混账！”迅速抽出自己的性器，山田一郎重新换上新的套子，狠狠地顶入碧棺左马刻的身体。“我要让你这混蛋再也笑不出来！”  
“呃！……哈、有胆你就试试啊，笨——蛋。”  
竖起的中指被咬出齿痕，碧棺左马刻的双腿被抬高，腘部的下方被握住，向腹部下压。  
臀部因为这个姿势而微微抬高，将后穴更加直接地展现出来。插入的姿势更加顺畅，山田一郎挺腰的动作让长沙发吱嘎作响。粗暴的进出让结合的部位摩擦起泡，少许黏糊糊的液体流下，沾湿了沙发的皮革，当皮肤从上面擦过时让人很不舒服。  
“呼、呼……啊、——哈，哈哈，呼哧呼哧地喘着动着腰，像狗一样。”  
“那被‘狗’上着还很舒服的是谁啊？里面又湿又热，紧咬着不放，啊？”  
“呵、哈哈哈，只会顶嘴的臭小鬼，有功夫动嘴皮子，多动一动让本大爷舒服啊。”  
甩开对方的双手，碧棺左马刻的双腿搭上山田一郎的侧腰，将对方的身体勾向自己这侧。手臂勾住他的脖子，含住一口烟雾吻上了他的嘴唇。  
烟雾顺着两人的嘴角流出，浓郁的气味伴随着灼热的喘息与湿滑的唇齿纠缠，仿佛让小隔间的气温提升了几度。汗水顺着山田一郎的面容滑下，被碧棺左马刻伸出舌尖勾走，随后在他眼下的痣上吮了一下。  
“啊！啊啊、哈……这不是……又变大了吗，哈哈…”  
“烦死了！闭嘴去死吧混账！”  
“啊？你让谁去死啊，你才是就这样射出来死掉吧臭小鬼！——！啊！”  
山田一郎将因为情欲与愤怒再次涨大的性器抽出后，对着熟悉的地方一口气向内压去。龟头顶着前列腺的位置狠狠擦过，快感瞬间让碧棺左马刻的眼前发花，后脑也一并开始发麻。  
对准前列腺的冲刺持续着，直到碧棺左马刻手中的香烟再次燃到尽头烫伤了他的手，两人才迎来了高潮。  
烟头掉在了地板上缓缓熄灭，山田一郎拽过碧棺左马刻被烫的微微发红的手指，放入口中轻轻舔舐。随着舔舐的动作，碧棺左马刻感到体内的物体又一次变得硬挺起来。  
“你是青春期的高中生吗。”  
“……”吐出手指的山田一郎并没有回话，干脆利落地拔出自己的性器，扔掉了使用过后的安全套。可他没有再次去拾取新的套子，而是就这样直接插入了碧棺左马刻的体内。  
“等下，一郎你这混账！没戴套！”  
“我不想戴。”快速地说完，山田一郎按住对方的腰侧，开始下一轮的冲刺。  
要让这个男人，从里到外，都是自己的痕迹。

 

凌晨0点，碧棺左马刻叼着香烟掀开了布帘。不远处的手下看到他后，立刻上前举起了打火机。  
“十分钟后，让人收拾一下里面。”  
“是！”  
手下低着头，仿佛完全没有看到碧棺左马刻脖子上的那些痕迹，转身去找店内的员工了。  
“收拾完了早点回去，想必你亲爱的小鬼头弟弟们已经等你这个保姆大哥等着急了。”  
就要迈步离开的碧棺左马刻，突然被从布帘后伸出的一只手拽住了手腕。  
“……”  
“啊？怎么了？难道你想来个事后撒娇吗？别恶心人了。”  
山田一郎张了张嘴，又紧紧抿住。  
自己拽住他是想做什么呢？  
是在期待什么呢？  
这种关系到底代表什么呢？又能持续多久呢？  
山田一郎突然想起那个梦，那个还在TDD时候的梦。如果可以回到那时候的话，如果自己与他当初并没有往前迈出那一步的话。  
现在的自己的内心是不是就不会像现在这样迷茫与纠葛了呢。是不是只会单纯地对他保留怒火与愤恨了呢。是不是不会出现像现在这样，不想放手的情况呢。  
“……？”碧棺左马刻疑惑地看着一动不动的山田一郎，随后甩开了他的手。然而可能是动作幅度有点大的关系，似乎有微凉的液体从体内流到了大腿上，“啧，都是你做的好事。下次再在类似的地方不戴套，本大爷就把你揍到死为止。”  
山田一郎呆愣地看着那人的背影融入到店内的人群中，最终消失不见。直到有工作人员带着清洁用品过来时他才回过神，带着对自己种种反常感的困惑，一路返回家中。  
连续几天内，山田一郎的脑中都是那个人的身影。  
虽然过去也会时不时地想起他，但这两天尤为严重。这已经影响到了自己的工作，一想到这里就让山田一郎更加的烦躁，连最新更新的动画都看不下去。  
“这次的更新也非常好看啊，哥哥！”  
“嗯？啊、是啊。”  
“？哥哥，你怎么了？”山田二郎看着心不在焉的哥哥感到疑惑，这个动画是兄弟两个最近一直在追的新作，每次看完更新后，自己与哥哥都会热烈的讨论剧情与角色。可今天的大哥看起来似乎跟本没有认真看动画。“难道，哥哥，你身体不舒服吗？！”  
“什么？！一哥，你有哪里不适吗！？要赶紧上医院——”正想要找哥哥一起玩游戏的山田三郎在门口听到了山田二郎的喊叫，立刻冲了进来。  
“不、不是……我的身体没问题……”  
“二郎，是不是你总让一哥陪你看些奇怪的动画给他增加了疲劳啊？所以说低能就是，总会给周围添麻烦！”  
“哈？！你在说什么鬼话？！你总叫哥哥跟你玩游戏浪费他的休息时间，才是无形当中给他增加了没必要的压力了吧？！”  
“什！你那丢三落四的毛病才是一直给一哥增加无意义的麻烦事吧？！”  
“丢——！吵死了！你这个臭屁的小鬼！”  
“你们两个听我说话！！！”拳头落在两个弟弟的头顶上，山田一郎感觉今天的耐心似乎也不如从前那么好。  
“疼疼疼……哥哥……”  
“好过分……一哥……”  
“我的身体没问题，只是最近有点工作上的事没有解决。”深吸一口气，山田一郎让自己尽量看起来跟平时没什么区别，伸手拽起了坐在地上的弟弟们，“谢谢你们为我担心，没事的。”  
手掌揉在刚刚敲打的头顶上，掌心的温度让弟弟们露出安心的神色。  
“工作……竟然有工作会让哥哥如此费心，哥哥，请让我来为你分担吧！”  
“二郎！不要偷跑！一哥，如果有什么麻烦的事，就让我来做吧！我绝对会做好，不让一哥你失望的！”  
“二郎……三郎……”山田一郎抱住自己的兄弟们，“我是多么幸福的男人啊，竟然有这么棒的两位家人。”  
“哥哥…”  
“一哥…”  
兄弟之间的关怀让山田一郎稍稍冷静了一些，可这样的互动不知为何却让山田一郎想起过去的时候，自己也是如此这般地站在那个人的身侧吧。  
自己完全表露的崇敬与他中意赏识的溺爱，自然地勾住彼此的肩膀，一起踹飞前方的障碍，如同兄弟手足一般地欢笑着。  
直到那天自己进入了他的身体，直到之后发现彼此所走的路不再相同……  
再次对兄弟们表示没有任何问题后，山田一郎回到自己的房间拿出下一个委托的资料。  
并不是什么困难的委托，女性被男友带到不认识的地方强制拍了AV片后不敢报警，只想拿回所有的录像进行销毁的内容。只是情报所给的地点就在横滨。  
最近山田一郎是真的不太想靠近那边。在自己心思一团乱的时候，他不知道自己如果碰到碧棺左马刻的话会做出什么。打架？rap？还是做爱？  
“唉……”叹息着，山田一郎还是做好准备向目的地出发。  
虽然委托人没有写这一项，但这次就算他们倒霉吧。山田一郎打算教训一下这些人，直到自己心里痛快为止。

傍晚，山田一郎来到了一栋四层小楼下。  
按照这几天得到的情报，委托人的男友跟其他人应该就是在这栋小楼的三楼，其他楼层似乎都是没有人使用的。  
就在山田一郎准备上二楼时，突然楼上发出催眠麦克风启动的声音。在他还没有搞懂状况的时候，几人的歌声从楼上传出。  
“管闲事的臭小子，来了你就别想走！”  
“老子们的地盘上，你就是羊入虎口！”  
“看你那个漂亮脸蛋跟小手腕，把你揍趴——啊！！！”  
歌声突然走了音，伴随着东西倒塌与重物落地的声响，楼上传来怒吼。  
“哈？垃圾在说什么屁话！宰了你们！！！”  
痛苦的呻吟一声接着一声，器材在地砖上拖拽摩擦的声音十分刺耳，一直到求饶的声音传出，那人似乎都没有停手。  
“敢在本大爷的眼皮底下搞这种东西，我看你们是活腻歪了啊？”  
山田一郎来到门口时，看到的是挥舞着拳头的碧棺左马刻的背影。  
房间内，摄影的器材东倒西歪，角落里还有两名半身赤裸的女性。不知道她们是否跟自己的委托人一样是被强迫的，此时她们蜷缩着身体，瑟瑟发抖地看着发狂的碧棺左马刻。  
“喂，左马刻。”  
“啊？还有别的垃圾——”甩掉拳头上的血，碧棺左马刻烦躁地回头，看到了站在门口的山田一郎，“……你…来这里做什么？”  
“工作。”山田一郎来到地上散落的器材旁翻动一会儿，然后又走到了隔壁的房间发现了两个柜子。按照日期找到了贴有委托人姓名的录像带，山田一郎将其放入包中准备带回去交给委托人销毁。  
这期间外面十分安静，当山田一郎回到刚刚的房间时，角落里的那两个人已经不见了，只有碧棺左马刻站在一群不知道是死是活的人中间，点燃了香烟。  
不准备在此久留的山田一郎刚要离开，就被碧棺左马刻拽住了手臂。山田一郎低头，那只手沾着不知道几人的血，衬的皮肤更加白了。目光顺着那只手向上看去，落在对方的脖子上。那天的咬痕十分清晰地露在外面，当事者本人似乎并没有要遮挡它的意思。  
本来不想多做纠缠的山田一郎突然沉下了心。虽然这是百分百不可能的，但如果刚刚这个人被那些人的催眠麦克风剥夺了行动能力的话，刚刚的柜子里的录像带们贴的名字，有一部分怎么看都是男性……  
山田一郎不想往后想，只是一个苗头，他都感觉自己的脑子要炸掉了。  
这算什么。  
这是什么狗血的情况。  
难道自己对碧棺左马刻一直是这种感觉吗？  
过去崇敬的人，现在敌对的人，其实一直在自己心里是那样感情吗？  
自己一直没有正视的，就是这个吗？  
碧棺左马刻叼着烟拨通了手机，“一会儿带着人到这边来收拾一下，做好‘清理‘，那边那个老样子就行了。”打电话的期间，碧棺左马刻拉着山田一郎走出了小楼。电话的内容虽然只能听到碧棺左马刻的这边，但山田一郎已经预料到这些人八成以后不会再出现了。  
他盯着那只握着自己手臂的手，一言不发地跟在碧棺左马刻的身后，要去哪里已经不言而喻。  
要问他吗？从哪里开始问？  
是从彼此不能原谅的事情开始，还是从这个关系到底代表什么开始？  
在山田一郎想着的时候，碧棺左马刻已经关好了宾馆的房门，脱下了衬衫。  
“今天你倒是老实的很，如果你能一直这么可爱的让本大爷揍一顿，认个错，本大爷倒也可以考虑一下……算了。臭小鬼要是能老老实实的话，某人的料理大概都要是正常食材了。”  
说到一半的碧棺左马刻将脱下的衣服随意一扔，走入了浴室。  
山田一郎看着对方赤裸的背影，突然笑了。  
不可能让步，也不可能那么痛痛快快的说出心声，不管是自己还是他，这都是他们保护自我的一种方式罢了。有所保留地互相试探，争吵，打斗，大脑一热地失去理性，但是可以尽情地放开拳脚，畅快地对决。  
自己对过去的日子有着留恋，自己想要抓住他让他有所改变。自己对那副身体抱有渴望，对他这个人的强大更是迷恋。  
大概没有第二个人会让山田一郎这样了。  
“真的是输了啊……”嗤笑着自己，山田一郎脱掉了外套，走向浴室，“但是下次，我会赢。”  
“啊？说什么梦话呢？”只听到后半句的碧棺左马刻正在洗着手上干了的血污，“如果没睡醒的话，本大爷可以大发慈悲的打醒你。”  
“我很清醒。”山田一郎从后面抱住碧棺左马刻，伸手捏住了他的手指，在淋浴下轻轻搓揉上面的血污，连指甲里都清理的干干净净。  
“你小子是打开了什么开关吗？突然兴奋成这样。”勃起的性器隔着裤子顶在碧棺左马刻的臀上，因为打斗而兴奋的碧棺左马刻也只是微微有一点勃起而已。  
“谁知道。”山田一郎突然将怀抱中的人翻过身，压在墙壁上吻住了嘴唇。  
“唔！”冰凉的瓷砖硌到了后背，碧棺左马刻皱着眉狠咬对方的唇，但就算流出了血，山田一郎也没有要放开的意思。“臭小子，唔……别得意忘形！宰了你啊！”碧棺左马刻拽着对方的衣领，来了一记头槌。  
“疼！”捂着额头的山田一郎一个不稳被碧棺左马刻推坐在了地上，衣服瞬间被水浸湿大片。再次抬头时，碧棺左马刻已经跨在了自己的身上，微垂的性器就在山田一郎的面前不远处。在灯光下，山田一郎看的很清楚。那是一根没有包茎，不管是形状还是颜色都很好的性器，就连睾丸的大小都很适中。  
“看什么？”碧棺左马刻将湿了刘海用手梳到脑后，有几缕不听话的头发垂下来留在额前，水珠从上面滴落掉在山田一郎的锁骨上。  
不管是哪个发型都很适合他。  
山田一郎这么想着，伸手扶住碧棺左马刻的腰胯往上提了一下，张嘴将面前的性器含入口中。  
上方传来舒服的叹息声，很快口中的物体便完全硬了起来，填满了山田一郎的口腔。舌头摩擦着口中的东西，顶端很快就溢出了爱液，与山田一郎的唾液混在一起，顺着他的嘴角溢出流下。  
碧棺左马刻伸手擦了下山田一郎的嘴角，凑到自己嘴边舔了个干净。这个动作让山田一郎的呼吸一顿，忍不住吞咽了一下。而收缩的口腔与喉咙压迫了碧棺左马刻的龟头，让他稍微泄出了一点液体，被山田一郎吞了下去。  
“再……”碧棺左马刻眯着眼往前挺腰，将自己的阴茎向更深去送去。同时他的一只手向后伸，窜入山田一郎的裤子内，握住了完全硬挺的物体。  
“唔！”本在一边口交一边专心看着碧棺左马刻反应的山田一郎，被下体突然传来的刺激惊到，发出了细微的声音。皱眉看着对方愉快的笑脸，山田一郎觉得有点火大。  
放在碧棺左马刻腰上的手下滑，捏住了富有弹性的臀肉。手指陷在肉中将它们揉捏变形，报复性地在上面留下了淡红色的印记。指尖压在干涩的入口上，一下又一下地逗弄。微微的刺激让他口中含着的性器一弹，溢出的爱液更多了。  
碧棺左马刻的后穴收缩了一下，轻轻夹住了山田一郎的指尖，似乎在邀请它进入深处。  
但是手指并没有进入，反而是山田一郎的舌尖凑了过来，贴在了褶皱上。  
“喂……”碧棺左马刻抓住山田一郎头发扯了扯，“住手。”  
山田一郎没有回答。舌头摩擦着后穴将唾液涂抹上去，手指捏在后穴周围的皮肤上，将后穴微微撑开了一点。  
里侧的肉露出了一点，颜色比外面要艳丽的多。有一点点发粉的红色嫩肉带着水光，似乎想要返回原处一样收缩着。  
舌尖贴了上去，压着这嫩肉进入碧棺左马刻的体内后又抽出，如此反复着进行扩张。当手指贴着埋入一半的舌头一起进入碧棺左马刻的体内时，他的身体微微后仰，自喉咙中发出一声闷哼。  
“左马刻……”  
“吵、死了……别叫我的名字…”  
“左马刻…”  
“呃！”  
山田一郎的手指点在前列腺的位置上下压，让碧棺左马刻绷紧了身体。就算立刻捂住嘴，也有一点声音传了出来。  
吮吸舔舐的声音‘啾啾’地响着，与手指进出时的水声混在一起。山田一郎看着面前已经完全放松的后穴吞吐着自己的手指，想要立刻就讲自己的放进他的体内。  
但是还不行。  
“混蛋一郎！做什——啊！”  
山田一郎突然翻身将碧棺左马刻压在地上，手指在他的体内抽插，每一次都摩擦在可以刺激前列腺的位置上。被刺激地抖动的阴茎再次被山田一郎的口腔包裹，每一次的吐出跟含入都被紧紧吸着。舌面从性器的根部摩擦着一直到顶端，然后舌尖在龟头处绕圈刺激着尿道口。  
“等、你——呃！哈……哈………啊、——！”  
山田一郎一步步紧逼着，直到对方泄在自己口中才停了手。抽出已经被弄得黏黏糊糊的手指，山田一郎看着那没有东西进入而一抽一抽的后穴，感觉下体生疼。  
“左马刻……”抱起刚刚高潮而有点脱力的碧棺左马刻，山田一郎来到床边将人放下。  
碧棺左马刻躺在床上竖起了中指，“去死吧，色情狂小鬼。”  
山田一郎脱掉了湿透的衣服，凑近了碧棺左马刻。  
他刚刚高潮过的性器有疲软的趋势，但是山田一郎没管那么多，直接抬起对方的双腿，将已经无法再忍耐的性器插入微张的穴口中。  
“呃！”柔软滚烫又湿滑的触感包裹着自己的性器，山田一郎压抑着射精的冲动将自己全部埋入对方的体内。结合的部位粘糊糊的贴在一起，随着山田一郎小幅度的抽插发出声响。  
碧棺左马刻的性器随着对方的动作再次挺立，当抽插的幅度变大时，爱液从顶端流出，垂落在碧棺左马刻的小腹上。  
“左马刻…”  
“说了……别……叫、本大爷……”  
凑近的脸庞让两个人的呼吸都纠缠在一起。  
山田一郎看着面颊染红的碧棺左马刻，吻上了他的唇。  
“左马、刻……呼……”  
“唔！哈……嗯……闭、嘴……”  
吮吸着彼此的唇舌让大脑有些缺氧，山田一郎昏昏沉沉地眯着眼，看着面前的人。  
明明脸上写满了情欲，可他的眼神依旧明亮地盯着这边。这让山田一郎的身体微微颤栗，抽插的动作更快更重，每一次都让龟头擦过前列腺的位置顶到最深处。直到他的后穴突然紧紧绞住自己，山田一郎才再也无法压抑，将精液注入碧棺左马刻的体内。  
山田一郎将阴茎从对方的后穴中抽出时，刚刚射出的精液被带出了一些挂在穴口上。还在平复呼吸的山田一郎看着那收缩的穴口处沾染的白色粘液，感觉身体又燥热了起来。  
“再来一次。”  
“呵。”碧棺左马刻看向那又一次勃起的东西，笑了一声，“去死。”

“嘶——呼……”  
山田一郎托着腮，看着吞吐烟雾的碧棺左马刻。  
一直被盯着的人赏了一个眼神过来，“怎么？”  
虽然房间内的光线很暗，但是山田一郎还是看的十分清楚。对方的脸上没有丝毫的不耐跟厌烦，那是跟很久以前两个人还并肩行走时一样的表情，是自己最喜欢的富有自信又仿佛闪闪发光的面容。  
先这样就可以了，反正以后还有很多机会，把这个人拉回来。  
“没什么。”抓住对方的手腕，山田一郎衔住他手中的香烟吸了一口，吐出。  
碧棺左马刻似乎没料到对方会这么做，双眼微微睁大地看着山田一郎。  
“嗯？怎么？”想通了的山田一郎语调轻松地回问。  
“哈、没什么。”  
“下次我可不会输了。”  
“睡觉做你的美梦去吧，臭小鬼。”  
“赢了后，我有事要问你。”  
“等你赢了那一天再说吧，虽然本大爷觉得是不可能了。”  
“绝对会赢的，你就等着吧，左马刻。”  
深夜，没有睡意的碧棺左马刻扭头看着身侧已经熟睡的山田一郎，伸手捏了一下他前额的发梢。  
那张熟睡后就变得非常符合他年纪的睡脸跟过去一模一样，让碧棺左马刻的嘴角微微上扬。  
“我等着呢，臭小鬼。”


End file.
